spidermaninfofandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is the second installment to Marc Webb's and Sony Studios new reboot Spider-Man film franchise. It was released on May 2, 2014 to the United States and April 18th, 2014 to the United Kingdom. Official Plot Synopsis "In The Amazing Spider-Man 2, for Peter Parker (Andrew Garfield), life is busy – between taking out the bad guys as Spider-Man and spending time with the person he loves, Gwen (Emma Stone), high school graduation can’t come quickly enough. Peter has not forgotten about the promise he made to Gwen’s father to protect her by staying away – but that’s a promise he just can’t keep. Things will change for Peter when a new villain, Electro (Jamie Foxx), emerges, an old friend, Harry Osborn (Dane DeHaan), returns, and Peter uncovers new clues about his past." Plot Prologue The film starts up with Richard Parker, still at Oscorp. Richard deletes files off a lab computer, then destroys several test tubes full of research, most of which are filled with spiders. He escapes the lab while alarms go off and the lab gets locked down, Richard is next seen at the home of Ben and May Parker. His wife, and Peter’s mother, Mary is telling Ben and May some last minute notes about Peter. Young Peter tries to keep his parents from leaving, and Richard does not say “I love you” or “I’ll miss you”; he just says “Be good.” and then leaves out the door. Richard and Mary are on a plane next. Richard establishes a satellite link with his laptop, and begins uploading data to a secret location he simply calls “Roosevelt”. The co-pilot emerges from the cockpit with blood on his hands, washing it off. Richard sees this and tries to get the data uploaded in time before getting attacked. The co-pilot attacks Richard and their fight leads to Mary getting shot and the data upload interrupted. Richard tries to heal Mary and starts the upload again, but their attacker gets up. With the plane already in a dive without a pilot, Richard gets the gun and shoots out a window sucking the assassin out of the plane. Richard gets the data completely uploaded just before the screen goes black as the plane descends into the sea. Does what a Spider-Man can Spider-Man is shown in a free fall dive and starts to web swing throughout the city. Once Spider-Man gets word of a police chase, as a truck carrying plutonium from Oscorp has been hijacked, Spider-Man pursues the truck throughout the streets of New York. While chasing the stolen truck, many cars are hit as a result. Max Dillion, carrying important blueprints for Oscorp, is bumped into by careless pedestrians and drops what he's carrying. As he tries to pick them up, a few fall right in the street as a car is flying by in the air. Spider-Man tells everyone to watch out as he saves Max just in time. Spider-Man addresses Max by name and Max asks him "How do you know my name?" Spider-Man says "Your badge, Oscorp." and fixing Max's hair, Spider-Man yells "You're my eyes and ears out here! I'll see you out there!" which excites Max, since he is a big Spider-Man fan. After making several jokes towards Alexei Sytsevich, the several tubes of plutonium start to fall out the back of the truck as Spider-Man catches them one by one. After retrieving all of them, one drops and starts to bounce around the city. He catches it as it lands in the street, getting hit and sticking to a car. While on the car, Gwen calls him to remind him to hurry up, because their graduation is about to start and she is about to give her speech. He tells Gwen that he is five to ten minutes from getting there since he is "stuck in traffic". While Gwen is questioning the police car noise in the background, Spider-Man sees Gwen's father in a police car making him pause, since he remembers promising him to stay away from Gwen before his death. While Gwen is giving her speech, Spider-Man webs over to Alexei's truck telling him "I told you, I am running, a bit LATE!" as he starts to punch the glass open. He looks behind him as the truck hits a bus, about to flip over and crush two people. In slow motion, Spider-Man flips over the bus and stops this. After Alexei's truck is crashed against the bus, he escapes, grabbing the webbed-up last tube of plutonium. Spider-Man sees this, and chases him. Spider-Man corners Alexei by a bridge and dodges every bullet in slow motion, using his spider-sense. He takes Alexei's gun and webs up his hands, mouth and pulls down his pants for fun, all while whistling the 60's Spider-Man theme. Spider-Man throws the gun into the air, saluting Alexei as he walks off with the last tube of plutonium. The police arrest Sytsevich and the gun falls. Graduation After the day is saved, Peter arrives at graduation. He dresses in his cap and grown, only to see that he still has his Spider-Man mask on. After putting his costume in his bookbag, he collects his diploma right as his name is called. He gives Gwen a kiss on stage for everyone to see. After the kiss, Aunt May is talking to Peter and they reminisce Uncle Ben and how he would have loved this day, and Peter chimes in saying "my folks" would have also enjoyed this day. Peter and Gwen talk to each other and she invites him to dinner with her family. After the conversation, Peter sees Gwen's dad for a second time. Later in the day, Peter plans to meet up with Gwen's family to eat, but he sees Gwen's father once again and feels unable to enter the restaurant. Gwen sees Peter and excuses herself from the table. Outside, Peter tells Gwen that he keeps seeing her father and it is bothering him, since he promised Capt. Stacy to keep her out of his life to protect her. She tells Peter that she likes Spider-Man, but she fell in love with Peter Parker. After Gwen decides that enough is enough, she breaks up with him as Peter runs home. Back to the drawing board Spider-Man runs along a building and jumps off, web swinging as a news broadcast is heard in the background giving Spider-Man praise. A little boy with brown hair and glasses gets cornered and bullied as bigger boys push him and step on his school project, all while mocking him. Spider-Man drops in and the bullies run away. He fixes up the project with his web-shooters saying "Good as new." He then walks the boy home. When the boy tells him his name, Spider-Man says, "My name is Spider-Man." The broadcast in the background continues as a caller says they think that crime-fighting should be left for the police. Spider-Man saves a woman from being crushed by cars, and then saves a corner store from being robbed. On top of a building, Spider-Man watches as Gwen Stacy walks to a Korean food place. Police cars race down the street. He pursues the crime as Gwen looks up to his previous location, finding nobody there. Life as Peter The scene then cuts to Peter in his bed with his entire Spider-Man costume on, with a dirty face. Aunt May tries to get in to remind Peter to take her car to the shop, but it is seen that Peter has a locked door that can only be opened with a press of a button located inside the room. Peter panics, and tries to remove his Spider-Man costume, but fails. He then crawls to the ceiling and hits the button with his foot part of the costume and then jumping into bed. After webbing his foot part back under the covers, Aunt May opens the door. After questioning Peter's face, he gives the excuse "I was cleaning... The chimney." After Aunt May claims "We have no chimney." Peter is fake surprised as she demands him downstairs. Peter falls out of bed to see his father's bag with "RP" on it, starting to remember him. Peter gets mad and throws the bag into the same closet where he keeps his Spider-Man costume and web-zips the door shut. The scene then cuts to Max Dillion in his bathroom, shaving. However, he is alone. No wife, kids or family members. In his bathroom, it is seen that he has an unhealthy love for Spider-Man with newspapers, posters and action figures taped and roped to the wall around the mirror. Max now thinks him and Spider-Man are best friends as he starts to talk to himself and "Spider-Man" in the mirror. As he continues to shave his neck, he speaks to himself as Spider-Man saying "Is someone's birthday today?" Max acts surprised and gets happy that "Spider-Man" remembered his birthday. Max then finds a small cake in his fridge claiming that Spider-Man got it for him. He then continues that he doesn't care what the press says about him and they should focus on the little things he does. After calling Spider-Man "Amazing", he then claims that this day will be "Amazing!" as most of the power in the city shuts down for no apparent reason. Peter then walks into Aunt May talking to a man to take nursing classes and a double shift, as Peter smoothly throws his Spider-Man costume into the wash. Aunt May tells Peter that the double shift to give her more money. Peter then says that he has been selling photos of Spider-Man to the Daily Bugle to help out as Aunt May says that she wishes that guy would pay him a fair wage. Peter then attempts to walk into their laundry room to try to wash his costume as Aunt May stands in front of the doorway to stop him. Peter and Aunt May then argue about Peter doing laundry since Aunt May claims that the "Last time you did the laundry you turned everything blue and red!" after Peter claims "I was washing the American flag... My, flag." Aunt May denies this as Peter calls her a "laundry sheriff" as he leaves. Max then goes to work on his birthday, meeting Gwen Stacy in the elevator. Gwen calls Max by name and remembers his birthday as they talk about Spider-Man. Gwen then leaves Max, as he is surprised that she called him by name. The Osborn Family After years of being away from the city, Harry Osborn returns to talks with his father, Norman Osborn, who is in very poor health. Norman explains to Harry that the illness he has is genetic and that Harry is at the age where it will begin to show. Harry yells at his father, telling him that he never made time for him and sent him to boarding school. Norman claims that he never expected forgiveness from Harry and disregards everything he says. Before he dies, he gives Harry a small, square-like device which he claims contains his "life's work" and claims that it is better than anything he could have given him. The next day, it is reported on NY1 that Norman Osborn has passed away in bed, making Harry Osborn the new CEO of Oscorp. The scene then cuts to Max being demanded to fix an loose circuit by his boss. While singing "Happy Birthday" to himself, Max fixes the circuit, only to have an aftershock from putting the circuit where back it should be and falling into a water tube of electric eels that shock and attack him. This start to turn his skin blue and eye glow blue as the tank bursts and all water and eels fall out of the tank. The scene then cuts to Harry talks new plans and Oscorp's image with the many older men at the table while holding his father's work. Harry sees the only woman at the table she says her name is "Felicia". Harry says that everyone at this table now works for Felicia, because Felicia now works for Harry. No one at the table says anything and Harry says "Good. You can all keep your jobs a little longer.". An older man then comes to Harry and tell him a "Peter Parker" is here to see him. Together at last Peter Parker visits Harry and the two are reunited after "ten years" although Peter counts eight. Harry sees Peter and says "It's like seeing a ghost." and Peter says that after hearing about his dad via the news, he came to visit Harry. After Peter sees the lack of emotion in Harry, he attempts to leave. Harry sees this and cracks a joke towards Peter, says that he got his braces off that distracts from his unibrow. Peter laughs and asks Harry if he still needs help blowdrying his hair in the morning. The two hug, and then the scene cuts to both of them taking a walk in the park, explain where they have been for the last eight or so years. The two then start to skip stones and when Peter skips one really good, Harry tells Peter he has a "Nice arm!" as Peter tells him "It's all in the wrist, buddy!" they start to tell each other about their love lives as Peter mentions he had a thing with Gwen Stacy. It also shows that someone is spying on their conversation. Maximum Electro The scene then cuts to two men talking about the death of Max Dillion and how he had "No friend or relatives to speak of." Max is then seen getting off of a table, turning on many electric tools and levitating a tool in the air before taking a black hood before leaving. Peter is then seen across the street looking at Gwen, about to meet up with her. Peter walks nearly blindly in the street with his spider-sense guiding him across the street. Peter and Gwen meet up to become friends and set up "ground rules" while having ice cream and walking. Gwen then tells Peter of a food place where she has fell in love with meatballs and Peter replies "I know.". Gwen then tells Peter that the place just opened, meaning that it would be impossible for him to know since they haven't seen each other in almost a month. As they stop a kiss from happening, Gwen tells Peter that she is up for a scholarship for Oxford in England. Peter doesn't know how to react, but as he wants to say something his spider-sense goes off and he leaves Gwen, only leaving his sneakers. Meanwhile, Max Dillion sucks electricity from a police car as he continues to walk into Times Square. We see through Max's eyes that he see the electricity flowing from every and anywhere. Max then sucks the electricity from a pipe, and a cop spots and holds him up at gun point the area is cleared with many more cops showing up. Max then tries to reason with the cops, after they throw smoke bombs, an outburst by Max that causes to flip both people and cop cars in the air. Shocking Turn of Events Spider-Man arrives just in time to catch a flipped car from crushing an cop saying "I'm glad you're not one of those cops that rides a horse.". They start to shoot at Max, as he vaporizes the bullets. The cop then hold their fire as Spider-Man called "Yo, sparkles!" to get Max's attention. Max sees Spider-Man and Max tells him that he was the man he saved in the street a while back. Max and Spider-Man start to talk and Spider-Man sees that Max does not want to hurt anyone. Spider-Man tells Max to come talk with him somewhere safe. Spider-Man tells the police, "I told you about my buddy, Max! No one, shoots at Max!". The police in the background then claim that if Max moves, to shoot him. After moving to go talk with Spider-Man, they shoot Max and he becomes enraged and starting spewing electricity, Spider-Man tries to web him up, but Max feeds the electricity back through Spider-Man's web and it shocks him into a police car, while destroying his left web shooter. After web-zipping a police officer away from being crushed, the crowd cheers for Spider-Man. Max start to hear voices in his head as the crowd calls him a "freak" and boos him. Max tells Spider-Man that "You lied to me!" and set him up. Spider-Man tells Max "I wanna help you! Let me help you!" Max ignores this and feeds electricity through the floor to hurt Spider-Man. Spider-Man flips up behind the airbound car and with his spider-sense, sees that not only the people behind him are about to get crushed by the car, but that people are about to touch the metal rail that electricity is going through. Spider-Man presses on his right hand web shooter to fire many side webs to stop the cop car from crushing the people, then web zip both of the people's hand's from touching the electricity filled rails. After removing a fire hydrant, Max then absorbs more electricity with open wires that overload Time Square's signs and screens they come down crashing. Max then hovers, zapping everything in sight, only to come to a short end as Spider-Man and firemen dose Max with water to short him out and power him down. Spider-Man high fives the two men and thank them as Max tries to get up. Spider-Man walks over to Gwen and says "England? Really?" and then leaves. Gwen says "Good talk..." as the scene cuts to Peter removing his costume and throwing it over his father's bag. Secrets Have a Cost Peter jumps into bed as the news talks of the recent battle in Times Square. After viewing a picture of him and Gwen, Peter falls asleep listening to music. He then wakes up trying to understand why his parent's left him using newspapers, the internet and evidence from his father's bag. Peter then looks at a picture of Gwen and him with a yellow index card taped to it. The scene then cuts to Harry Osborn finding a touch screen table where he find a video of Peter's father, Richard Parker talking about his spider research, being able to cure people like his father, Norman who is also in the video, appearing much younger and healthy. The scene goes back to Peter testing electricity on his webs if he battles Max again. Peter looks at a video while testing the effects on his webs and fails each time, with the last time having his web catch fire and a large battery exploding. In the morning, Harry calls Peter telling him that "I'm dying, Peter" but maybe Peter can help him. Sharing is Caring It then cuts to Peter in Harry's office with Harry telling Peter that due to Spider-Man being bit by one of those spider's, his blood can cure him of the Osborn's genetic disease. Harry ask Peter to ask Spider-Man for his blood and Peter refuses. Harry then gets mad as Peter starts to leaves. Peter then says that "I will try... To find Spider-Man.". The scene then cuts to Gwen in Oscorp looking for any record of "Maxwell Dillion" on the Oscorp files. After seeing no record of him, she sees men looking for her and then hides in a closet with Peter. They miss the men, then start to talk about Harry that he is dying and needs Spider-Man's blood to live. Peter then kisses Gwen and says sorry and Gwen says "It felt a bit rushed." Peter then says he will distract the men while she heads for the elevator. After Peter is done, Harry and Gwen are both in an elevator and Gwen leaves after a short talk. The truth The scene then cuts to the basement of the Ravencroft Institute and Max being pulled out of a tub talking to a man using his to give electricity to the city. After threatening the man three times, the doctor shocked him to shut him up. Max has a final talk with the doctor telling him that he will "Kill the light." and the doctor asks him "Who are you?" Max replies "Don't you know? I'm Electro." and has a outburst and puts a hold in the doctor's glasses. The scene then cuts to Peter and Aunt May talking about Peter's parents and their secrets. Aunt May then tells Peter that he is "Her boy" and doesn't want to hard Peter and tells Peter that she is trying as hard she can to pay for college while Peter "dreams of his perfect father". Aunt May then tells Peter that his father was a man on the run and his research was worth a lot of money and ran off with it. Peter tells himself and Aunt May "That doesn't make any sense". Then the scene cuts to Spider-Man arriving in Harry's home telling him that he would love to help him, but can't if his spider-blood mixes with his regular DNA he could die or "something worse could happen". After offering Spider-Man money and a boat, Spider-Man refuses. After they both stand, Harry tries to hit Spider-Man with a glass cup, only to hurt himself. Harry then demands Spider-Man leaves as he calls him a "fraud" breaking glasses and yelling. Spider-Man still hears this before leaving. Peter then meets up with Gwen to tell her of his parents and Harry's DNA problem. Gwen then tells Peter she is late for her Oxford interview. The plan Harry is then seen taking a drink, telling Felicia to take the day off. Felicia then addresses Harry by his first name, telling him that the spiders that could make him well again had their venom removed and put away in case the company needed it again. Harry ask where, and then goes searching in the Oscorp computers for it, only to have his "user access revoked" and men coming to in to arrest him. Harry yells at one of the men from the Ravencroft Institute telling him that they were working on people in Ravencroft, but they ignore this and remove Harry's spot as CEO from Oscorp. Harry fight them, but smiles and says "I know my way out." and leaves. Peter is then seen opening a large space in an old Roosevelt train station, watching a video of his father before he left him. The video of Richard tells Peter that Richard knew his research was being used to create weapons and left all deals since he knew this wasn't right. He goes on to say that Norman Osborn made fake evidence against Richard to make him seems like a spy and a traitor. Richard then says that he has leave and destroy his work, says that he implanted his DNA in the spiders, so they bit or had their venom put into anyone, it wouldn't work unless the Peter was in Richard's bloodline. Peter understand that this why the spider can only work for him, and not Harry since Peter is the last one in his father's bloodline. Richard finally continues before leaving, saying that he has get far away, since he knows he'll be killed and that would mean leaving his dear son, Peter. In the background, a young Peter says "Dad?" as Richard leaves and the video ends, leaving grown Peter sad at his father's last words. Catch a Spider-Man The scene then cuts to a black car driving up to Ravencroft with Harry in it, claiming to "open the gate" to see someone inside. As the men are talking, Harry comes from behind to taze them and take them out. Harry then grabs a lab coat to look alike and goes to Max in the basement. Harry then tries to make an agreement with Max. Max asks "And why should I trust you?" after Harry says "I need you." Max's eyes open and after hearing this, the guards catch Harry right before Harry tazes Max to give him more power to escape as Harry cries for help. Max is overpowered and turned into pure electricity to escape with Harry by zapping all the doctors and guards out cold telling Harry that he used to have a friend, and "Let's go catch a spider." And after almost getting revenge against the man who arrested him, Harry's diseases kick into overdrive and makes fall weak. The man leaves, and Harry starts yelling and sees a suit and glider and suits up. His eyes turn green and he is healed by his suit. Peter is then seen with a hoodie and red hat on, talking to Gwen on the phone, telling him that she got accepted to Oxford and is taking a summer class telling him "It'll be easy this way." and is doing this because she loves him. You're my path Gwen is then seen in a cab, as the cab driver says "It's Spider-Man!" as Gwen sees "I love you" spelled out in webs. Spider-Man then grabs Gwen and on top of the bridge tells Gwen that "You're my path." and tells Gwen that he will follow her to England as they kiss. After a kiss, the sky gets dark, as they both question what is happening. Gwen guesses that it's Max doing this and they both land as Peter tells Gwen that every time he'll close to Max, "He fries my web-shooters" Gwen asks Peter if he tried magnetizing his webs. He says no, only for Gwen to do so by hooking his web-shooters up to a car battery so he can shoot Max with this webs. Gwen then claims that she is coming with him, and Peter refuses and webs her hand to a car hood. He says "I love you, don't hate me!" as she called "Peter!" as he leaves. The Final Fight Spider-Man then zips off to fight Max. He has a short talk with a more powerful Max as he states he designed this grid and people will look to him as a God. After Spider-Man says "A God... Named sparkles?" He attempt to zap Spider-Man as he jumps lower. He then tries to douse Max once more, Max is now powerful enough to blast water back telling Spider-Man "Is that all you got?". Max then has Spider-Man trapped and then he zips Max away saying "Thank you, Gwen Stacy!" since his webs now work on Max. Out of nowhere, a police car hits Max and Gwen comes out of the car. Spider-Man and Gwen argue that she shouldn't be here as Gwen out yells him by saying that she makes his own choices and that she needs Peter. Spider-Man then agrees tell Gwen to turn the power on inside the building to overload Max on his mark, no matter what. After Spider-Man webs up many open plugs, Max shoots him with electricity and he tells Gwen to turn on the power, while getting shocked. The shock makes Max disappear and power goes back to all airplane radios and the entire New York City. After joking that Gwen can still make her flight, Harry comes on a glider and makes the connection that Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one since he sees Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man wants to help Harry, and Harry believes that the only way to get even is to take away his love, Gwen. Harry grabs Gwen, and takes her to the top of a clocktower. Spider-Man tries to reason with Harry telling him to leave Gwen out of it and to "Let her go!" Harry says "Okay." and drops Gwen only for Spider-Man to catch her and leave her hanging while gears fall. Spider-Man and Harry have a very long fight as Peter finally throws Harry against a wall, knocking him out. Stay With Me The web holding Gwen then gives due to it being caught in a spinning gear, and Gwen starts to fall. Spider-Man reacts, and throws a web-line to catch Gwen. The web catches Gwen's body, but due to the fast catch, Gwen's body falls extremely fast and the impact kills her. Spider-Man tells that he saved Gwen, but takes off his mask to see and hear that Gwen is not responding and has indeed has died. Peter cries and keeps calling her name, but it is too late. At Gwen's funeral, everyone including Aunt May leaves, and Peter feels double responsible since he caused her death by not listening to her father. He comes back in regular clothes, still feeling bad that his one, true love, died at his own hands. Inspiration Five months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is visited by a man who tells him that they have found many men suitable of operating a large suit of armor developed by Oscorp. The man they chose is Alexsei Sytsevich, the criminal stopped by Spider-Man at the start of the film. The man walks a by a pair of wings and four metal tentacles in one case and finally, a Rhino-like suit of armor. The scene switches to Aunt May and Peter looking the news saying it has been five months since Spider-Man saved anyone in New York. Aunt May and Peter have a talk about Uncle Ben and his things he left behind that keep Aunt May going. For the first time it seems, Peter views Gwen's graduation speech she gave more than five months ago. Peter views this and photos of Gwen. He looks at his Spider-Man suit as he put memories of Gwen and his father away. I am the Rhino! A armored Rhino-like robot is attack cops with machine guns as Peter looks at his Spider-Man suit. As Alex claims "I am the Rhino!" he attacks the city streets in the suit. A little kid escapes from his mother, with a Spider-Man suit on. This is the same kid that Spider-Man saved more than five months back from bullies. After the kid puts on his Spider-Man mask, the Rhino start stepping towards the kid, in an attempt to kill him. The kid is seen standing tall, when shortly after s person says "Hey, Spider-Man." the kid turns around to see the real Spider-Man, Peter Parker in full costume. The kid says "I'd knew you'd be back." Spider-Man says that he is "bravest kid he knows" and tells him to go back to his mother. The crowd cheers as Spider-Man taunts Rhino with a police megaphone to "Put your mechanized hands in the air!" Alex doesn't do so, and as Spider-Man says the last line of the film saying "There's no place like home.", he grabs a sewer lid, blocking all of the Rhino's missiles as Rhino charges him on all four legs, Spider-Man hit his horn with the lid, as the film ends. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker **Max Charles as the younger version of Peter Parker. *Cameron Diaz as Sarah Stacy *Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro *Dane DeHaan as Harold Osborn/Green Goblin *Drew Barrymore as a to-be-confirmed character *Lucy Liu as a to-be-confirmed character *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Colm Feore as Donald Menken *Demi Moore as a to-be-confirmed character *Justin Theroux as a to-be-confirmed character *Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino *Sally Field as Aunt May *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker *Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker *Marton Csokas as Dr. Ashley Kafka *Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn *B.J. Novak as Alistair Smythe *Denis Leary as George Stacy Rating The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''received a PG-13 rating for sequences of sci-fi action/violence by the MPAA. The BBFC rated the film 12A for moderate violence, threat. Reception Reaction to ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 was mixed among critics. The film currently holds a 53% rating, based on 255 reviews, on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Metacritic gave the film an average score of 53 out of 100, which signifies "mixed or average reviews". Film critic Richard Roeper gave the movie a B+ and said, "It's about 20 minutes too long and it's overstuffed with too many characters and too many subplots, but there's enough good stuff in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''to ward optimism about the next chapter of the franchise." With a much more negative opinion, Christopher Orr of ''The Atlantic ''wrote, "About the best thing one can say about this fiasco is that Webb has taken only two films to reach the same exhausted, exhausting endpoint that Raimi required three to achieve." Box Office Despite such a mixed reaction, ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''earned $91,608,337 domestically in its opening weekend. This ranked #1 at the weekly box office and was the third-highest opening in the Spider-Man film franchise's history, behind only 2007's ''Spider-Man 3 ''($151,116,516) and 2002's ''Spider-Man ''($114,844,116). By the end of its theatrical run, the film had grossed a domestic total of $202,853,933, which ranks as the lowest domestic gross for any Spider-Man film to date. Worldwide, ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''earned a total of $708,294,944, which is also the least a Spider-Man film has grossed worldwide. Home Media ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''was released for digital download on August 5, 2014 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. The film was released to Blu-Ray 3D, Blu-Ray, and DVD on August 19, 2014. Sequel The third film, titled ''The Amazing Spider-Man 3, was originally scheduled for release on June 10, 2016, but in September 2014, Columbia Pictures moved the release date to June 2, 2017. In January 2015, in the wake of the closure of Pacific Data Images and massive lay-offs, the release date was pushed back to June 21, 2018. Marc Webb, the co-screenwriter/co-director of the first and writer-director of the second film, will return, along with producer Avi Arad and all the main cast, while composer James Newton Howard, who scored the first two films, will also be returning. Felicity Jones and Chris Evans will also reprise their roles as Felicia and Steven, respectively, from the second film. Category:Movies Category:Entertainment